A Historical Moment
by Hoshi Sukai
Summary: A short fanfic dedicated to my one month anniversary on as well as the World Cup going on in Africa at the moment Read how our favorite Ran-chan will react a soccer-crazed Shinichi at this time of the year!


_A Historical Moment_

**Disclaimer: I do not own DC/CC on any occasion, including this one!**

Well, this might be my anniversary fic after all... (sighs)

Anyhow, enjoy this short fic that celebrates a particular event happening right now in Africa!

* * *

"Ran! I have to show you something important!" a voice hollered somewhere down the hall as the brown haired girl occupied herself with dishes, "Come over here for a second!"

"Eh?" she blinked, then set her chores aside for a moment. Geez, what was he doing? Shinichi had been in his bed room all week, as if focused on something important. She really didn't have the heart to disturb him, but rather waited for his invitation. Apparently, it came.

"Hurry! You'll miss it!" Shinichi called urgently.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming!" she called back as she hurried down the corridor. Ever since she began living here 3 years ago, Ran had always wondered what were the Kudos thinking when they bought this giant house.

"Yesss!" Ran peeked inside confusingly as she opened the door gently. The horrifying view was a sight she would never want to see ever again.

"Shinichi! Look at your room!" she exclaimed. Papers were practically flying in all directions, with some covering the many cups of instant noodles he had her by earlier in the week.

"Mommy! Shhh, Daddy and I are watching an important, historical moment!" a child's voice shushed his mother as his little head popped out of the mess.

Ran looked like she could explode any second, "Kudo Shinichi! Have you been feeding my son cup noodles all week in your room?"

"Shhh! Just come, Ran! I've figured it out!" Shinichi beckoned to her eagerly. She shuddered at the mess, then wondered what in the world Shinichi had been doing all this time. Figured it out? Ugh, he sounded like Professor Agasa every time she and little Conan kun went to visit!

"You're watching TV?" she frowned as she made her way over the sea of scribbled paper, uneaten noodles, and pencils.

"Just get over here and sit down!" he called, eyes glued onto the small screen in the dark 'cave' he had been living in. For once, Shinichi was creeping Ran out.

"Is it another of those detective shows?" she rolled her eyes as she lied down beside her son, whose eyes had not left the screen even for a moment.

"No, Mommy," Conan said seriously, "Daddy says that we're watching World Cup! They're really good, Mommy!"

...

"Ran, I've got it down! According to the evidence and my analysis, Japan's going to win today!" Shinichi grinned, "Hey, Conan, Daddy will teach you how to become like that Keisuke Honda in there too, alright?"

"You mean the one that scored the point?" Conan beamed.

"Yup, and then you can join the World Cup too someday!"

Ran fumed at last, "This is what you were doing with my son the entire week, you Soccer idiot? Conan-kun, just pretend Daddy just went on a business trip with grandpa Kogoro and isn't coming back in a month, alright? Shinichi, get out and do something productive, will you?"

"But watching World Cup is fun, Mommy!"

"Haha, Ran, you're just jealous that Conan-kun took after my interests!" Shinichi laughed, "Conan kun, Daddy will let you skip karate class this Friday, okay? There's a game on that day, anyhow, and it'll be-"

"Oh_ reeaaally_, Shinichi? Go ahead then, see if you can watch World Cups without a TV," Ran smiled innocently, then began cracking her knuckles.

"E-eh? What are you doing, Ran? Huh,? NOOO!"

"You soccer-obsessed baka! This is for feeding Conan kun instant noodles for a week and messing up your room that I just vacuumed last Thursday!"

If the great Keisuke Honda were to look out of the screen for simply a moment, then perhaps he, too, would be frightened at the scene of Ran's super karate chop, aimed straight at the widescreen TV Shinichi bought just for this special occasion.

Ah, World Cups, the perfect time for a family to be together, ne?

The End

* * *

A/N: this will be my last update until a while later T.T (approx. 2 weeks) So, do you like it? P.S. Keisuke Honda was the player who scored a point for Japan and won the game~

Please review ^^


End file.
